


The Art of Pleasure

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt meets Alex from a different type of film industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from a dream I had, though it turned out nothing like the dream because Matt wasn't there. It was a really nice dream though.

Matt Smith may not need to watch porn anymore, but that wasn't always the case. When he was younger, he would always sneak into the living room when he was twelve to watch his dad's adult videos when no one was home, and he became smitten with one of the women. Her name was simply Alexandra. She had wild, curly hair, that was even wilder at the end of the sex scenes. Her body was deliciously curvy, with a tiny waist that flared out into wide hips and strong thighs. Her breasts were perfectly sized, if uneven, but that was part of their charm.

Whenever he needed to have some 'alone time', he would always watch one of her videos. Her facial expressions and sounds alone would be enough to get him off, but adding her body into the mix was a deadly trifecta of eroticism. He continued his fascination with her well into his twenties when he didn't need to view the films anymore. She was burned into his memory now. Sometimes she even invaded his dreams, giving him more sexual gratification than any of his former girlfriends. 

All he needed to do was close his eyes and picture her furrowed brow, O shaped mouth, and remember her moans and expletives as some random guy fucked her. He wished he could have been that guy - to feel her lips around his cock as she sucked him expertly, or have her hot, silky inner walls clutch him as he thrust deep inside her. He wanted to make her cum (hopefully she wouldn't fake it). He wanted to run his hands all over her body, to feel the soft skin under his fingertips, caress and massage her breasts before taking the rosy nipples in his mouth. Alexandra was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, and he wanted her so badly, he would do anything to get her. 

The problem was he didn't know how to find her. Was she still in the business? Thanks to the miracle of the internet, he was able to find out that she was. She got into the industry as soon as she became legal and was now in her mid-forties. Matt was amazed that she would have stayed in the business that long. There were images of what she looked like now, and she hadn't really changed. She was still as beautiful as she was in her twenties.

He got the address of the production company that she made films with now (she had changed in the late 90s, but luckily it was right there in London), and set up an appointment for the following Tuesday for an "interview" with her. He was so excited to finally meet her, but was also terrified about what he would say to her. Matt had five days to come up with ideas other than, "Will you sleep with me?".

xXx

The day finally came, and he went to the company, bringing a notepad and pen just to look professional. He was lead to her dressing room by a lovely young woman, Maya, and was told to wait in there until she was done filming. His curiousity piqued when he heard she was in the middle of work, and snuck out when Maya left to go find the room she was in. All he had to do was listen for her noises, and he quietly slipped through the crack in the door.

He hid in the shadows and watched the scene before him: another porno cliche of student and teacher. Her student had her bent over the desk and was fucking her hard from behind. Alexandra was clawing at the piece of furniture as she moaned and cursed at him to go harder and faster. Matt still could not get over hearing her velvety voice say words like 'fuck', 'cock', 'cunt', and, 'cum'. The groin of his jeans were getting tighter and tighter every second that he stood there.

They had changed positions now, and she was on her back while the guy went down on her fiercely. Her hips rocked into his mouth, seeking more friction, as the fingers of her right hand clutched his hair tightly. Matt had to resist the urge to rub himself through his trousers, but he couldn't stop the jealous feeling that made his blood boil. That should be him, except in the privacy of the house that they shared because they had a steady relationship. He would look past the fact that she got paid to have sex in front of a camera because he wanted to make her happy. Even the twenty year age difference didn't bother him.

The male actor thrust his cock into her one last time, bringing her off with a loud scream. Once her "orgasm" was over, she knelt on the floor to suck him off until he came on her face. The director called, "Cut!", and Matt exited the room as quietly as he had entered, returning to her dressing room to wait for her. He willed his painful erection to go away, thinking of anything other than Alexandra being fucked in person, right in front of him. He sang the lyrics of _Singing in the Rain_ to himself as he closed his eyes tightly. The sound of the dressing room door opening and closing startled him, and he jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"It's alright, I was just... waiting patiently for you."

"I hope you weren't waiting long. The scene took longer than I expected."

"It's perfectly alright."

She was wearing a short robe that came down to mid-thigh, and it was tied loosely around her waist, leaving a long V down to her stomach. The skin underneath was honey colored that glowed, even in the flourescent lighting of the room. Her legs were long and toned, made even longer by the black stilettos she wore. The thought of her being completely naked under that thin fabric caused more stirrings of arousal for him.

"Do you mind if I get dressed?" She asked.

"No, not at all." He said a little too excitedly, looking away to protect her modesty, and it made her laugh.

"I don't mind if you look. I'm sure you've seen it all before." She said with a mischevious tone.

Matt's response died in his throat as she untied the robe and slid the sleeves down her arms until it pooled on the floor. He got a magnificent view of her arse when she bent down to pick it up, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. She then went to a gym bag that was kept next to the vanity table and pulled out dark blue lace panties and a matching bra. They were then covered with yoga pants and a loose t-shirt before she sat at the mirrored table to pull socks and sneakers on.

"Whenever you're ready, Alexandra." He said nervously.

"Please, just call me Alex."

"Alex." He repeated, enjoying how the name flowed off his tongue. "I'm Matt."

"Hello, Matt." She smiled at him in the mirror as she began removing her make-up, and he returned it. The way she purred his own name made his groin tighten even more.

"Well, um, I suppose we should get this started." He cleared his throat to ask the first question. "What made you want to get into this business?"

"You know, I'm not really sure." They shared a laugh. "I've always wanted to be an actress, but I just wasn't getting the roles I wanted. I've never been shy about my body - my mother took me to art classes as a live model to stand in when the usual one was sick or couldn't make it. I dunno, I guess I've just always been really comfortable being naked in front of strangers."

"How does that differ from having sex in front of strangers and a camera?"

"It differs a bit. I mean, being naked is one thing, but having sex... I just imagine filming myself with my partner in the privacy of our bedroom, or wherever we're shooting, but there just happens to be an audience. Does that make sense?"

"A little, I suppose." She laughed at his slight confusion, apologizing for being the cause of it. "Were you nervous when you shot your first film?"

"I wasn't about being nude, of course, but actually having someone fucking me in front of those people was a little nerve-wracking. I got through it, of course, and I've been doing it for nearly thirty years."

"What did your parents think when you told them that you wanted to be an adult film star?"

"I think they were fine with it. They were very supportive in whatever I wanted to do when I grew up, but I'm sure they've never seen any of my work. At least, I hope not."

They laughed again as Alex turned around to face him, her face now clean of her make-up. She looked even more beautiful without it, Matt noted to himself. He couldn't stand keeping up this ruse anymore, and with a deep breath, he decided to come clean.

"Look, Alex, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not really here to interview you. I've just been a fan of yours for awhile and I really wanted to meet you. The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen, with or without clothing. If you'll let me, I'd like to take you to dinner whenever you're free. I'm not looking for a shag or anything, I just want to get to know you. The real you, not the porn star."  
"I'm not sure when I'd be able to. My schedule is so crazy right now."

"I'll wait for however long it takes." He scribbled his cell phone number in the notepad, then ripped out the paper to hand it to her. "Call me whenever."

"You seem like a really sweet boy, but you do realize there's a sufficient age gap between us?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't care. I don't care that you fuck people for others' entertainment, or that you must fake your orgasms sometimes... or all the time?" She giggled and shook her head slightly at the absurdity of this moment. "The point is, I have a feeling you're a wonderful woman, and I want to know her and be with her."

"Things at home are... complicated right now, to say the least. I'm in the middle of a custody battle with my ex-husband for our daughter, so it's really stressful. I only get to see her every other weekend, and it tears me apart because I fought so hard to get her in the first place." 

Her voice cracked as her eyes burned with tears. Matt was off the couch and had her in his arms in seconds. He rubbed her back and shushed her soothingly as she sobbed gently into his shoulder. When she pulled away a couple minutes later, his shirt was damp, but he didn't care. He had been too busy taking in the scent of her hair and her muscles flexing when she gripped him tighter.

"If you ever need me, don't be afraid to call. I know you don't know anything about me, other than I lied in order to meet you, but I meant what I said earlier. I really do care about you."

"Thanks, darling. I really appreciate that." She sniffled, and he pulled a packet of tissues from his back pocket to give to her. Alex wiped her eyes and silently blew her nose before throwing it in the waste basket. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"I wish my ex could be as sweet as you. Well, he was when I first met him, but somewhere along the way, he changed. I think it was because of my profession. He got tired of sharing me with other men, and sometimes women. Though, the girls weren't as much of a threat. Now he's trying to take my little girl away from me, and I've come to hate him so much."

"That's understandable. I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes."

"I mean, I love my job, but I would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant I could keep my daughter."

"What would you do then?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to teach, but I don't think they'd want to hire an ex-porn star."

"Why not try serious acting? I bet you'd be phenomenal."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit too old for that." Alex smiled bashfully.

"It's never too late to start. I could talk to my agent, if you want."

"You're an actor?"

"I suppose I am. I haven't really been in much at the moment, but I've just auditioned for the Eleventh Doctor in Doctor Who."

"Wow, that would be a huge deal if you got the role! I bet you will." She nudged him with a flirty grin.

"I kind of hope I do, though I've never really watched it."

"Oh, you must! I remember watching it as a little girl. Well, I did more listening than watching as my face was usually behind my hands or the crack of a door."

"Aw, I can just imagine you being scared. I wish I could have been there to protect you."

"That would have been nice." Alex stared off into space for a moment before snapping herself out of it. "Anyway, I should get home. Sorry for crying in your arms, I felt like such a fool."

"You're not embarrassed to have sex in front of a camera, but you're afraid to cry in front of me? You never cease to baffle me."

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Oh, shush. I promise I'll call you whenever I have time, though I'm not sure when that will be, so I apologize in advance for making you wait."

"It'll be no problem. I'm sure you'll be worth it."

She kissed him on the cheek, and his heart melted at the touch of her lips. They stood up together, Alex grabbing the gym bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder as they walked out of the dressing room together. They chatted simply as they exited the building, she giving him another kiss on his cheek as she said goodbye. Matt hoped it wasn't for good.

xXx

It took Alex a month to finally call him. Matt invited her over to his apartment for dinner that Friday. The smile that spread across his face when she said yes hurt his cheeks with excitement. He spent the rest of the week cleaning for her arrival, took a shower, and made the most delicious meal he could think of. He set the table with a small bouquet of roses and two candles, and he ran to the door when he heard the knock.

"I'm so happy you could make it!" He beamed as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I appreciate you inviting me." She replied, removing her coat to reveal a curve-hugging dress.

Matt helped her with it, hanging it up on the hook next on the opposite wall, never taking his eyes off her. He offered her a seat on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable before getting her a glass of wine. He was rushing around like a nervous wreck, checking on the food and putting things in their proper place before finally settling in a chair across from the couch.

"You can sit next to me, I don't bite. Unless you're into that." She smirked as she took a sip of her wine. He moved to the place next to her, sitting as stiff as a board, and flinched as she trailed her index finger back and forth across his shoulder. "There, isn't this cozy?"

"Yes, quite." He squeaked nervously, failing to ignore her seductive tone. "Alex, I just want you to know that I didn't invite you over here for a shag... though I wouldn't refuse if it were to come about. I don't know what you're expecting, but that's where I stand here."

"I won't lie and say that I don't find you attractive, because I do. You're more handsome than most of the men I work with, and I'd be more than happy to sleep with you, but whenever you're ready, alright?"

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I sound like a nervous virgin, don't I?"

"No, it's really cute, actually." She giggled as she trailed her finger down his jaw.

"I just can't believe you're here. I've fancied you for nearly half of my life, though it seems weird that I've wanked to you." He blushed scarlet as she laughed at that.

"You're not the only one who has. You're not even the first man who has persued me, but the first that I've ever said yes to about dinner."

"What made me so special?"

"Honestly? I had a feeling you'd be a really good fuck."

The finger she had been trailing along his shoulder had moved up to his ear, stroking it soothingly as she spoke in a sensual voice. Their faces had inched closer together and Matt closed the distance unconsciously, pressing his lips softly to hers as a test. Alex cupped his face as she deepened the kiss, letting out a whimper as she moved to sit in his lap. His trousers grew tight as he hardened at the feel of her warm, lithe body against him. They were interrupted by the oven timer dinging.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I did invite you for dinner, after all." He babbled nervously as he reluctantly set her back on the sofa to get up and rush to the kitchen.

She followed him and watched from the doorway as he bent over to take the dish out of the oven. She admired his ass as she chewed her lower lip, wondering how firm it would feel when she squeezed it, or how his muscles would flex as he thrust into her. Letting out a tiny groan, she went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he set the food on the stove.

She took pleasure in his shiver as her hands roamed up and down his torso, teasing his nipples through his shirt. One hand traveled further down to cup him through his jeans, humming at the girth of his clothed erection. Matt made a noise in the back of his throat as she began rubbing him gently.

"I can't wait to have this inside me later." She purred into his ear. "Why don't you let me take care of you so you can eat in comfort. I'll make you feel really good."

"I have no doubt that you will, but I'll be alright."

"Are you nervous? There's no reason to be nervous around me, darling."

"I'm just worried that I won't... measure up to other men you've been with."

"I don't judge size so you'll be fine. You feel really nice, though." 

Alex licked the shell of his ear, feeling his cock twitch under her hand as he let out a pained whimper. He nodded his head and she smiled, stepping away from him so he could turn to face her. She pressed another kiss to his lips before kneeling in front of him to unzip his pants. Pulling them down, along with his boxers, she took him in hand to stroke him playfully.

Matt gasped when his cock was enveloped by her warm, wet mouth - no teasing licks or anything, just right into sucking. He had to say that it was the best blow job he had ever gotten. Well, of course, she was a professional. His fingers gripped her curls as she bobbed her head, taking every inch of him down her throat. He groaned even louder when she swallowed around the sensitive head. One of her hands was fondling his balls, and it wasn't long before he was filling her mouth with his cum.

"Mmm, delicious." She purred after she swallowed every last drop, looking up at him through her lashes and giving him a naughty wink.

He helped her up before tucking himself back into his jeans. Once he was straightened out, he invited her to sit at the small table, then served them both a plate of the casserole. They ate in a companionable silence, neither one caring about what had happened moments earlier. After the meal, he got out some ice cream for dessert, which they ate on the couch.

"Thank you, for what you did earlier." Matt said bashfully.

"It was my pleasure. Now, what are you going to do for me?"

He took the bowl out of her hands, set them both on the coffee table, and cupped her face to crush his lips against hers. Alex squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into him, moving to sit in his lap, resuming their position before the oven timer went off earlier. She ground her crotch against his rapidly hardening cock as his hands moved down to cup her firm ass through her dress.

He pulled the fabric over the taut globes to discover she wasn't wearing panties. Breaking the kiss to look at her in surprise, she just smiled innocently and resumed kissing him breathless. Their tongues explored the others mouth, humming at the sweetness of the ice cream lingering. Alex eventually broke for air, taking a deep breath before licking and sucking his earlobe.

"Do you want to spank this naughty girl?" She whispered.

"You have been rather naughty." He replied, giving the right cheek a smack.

"I think you can do better than that." She exclaimed excitedly as the second slap echoed in the room. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"I'll take you there when I'm ready." Matt responded with a rough tone, giving her another swat.

"Oh, you think you're going to dominate me tonight? You think you're a big, tough man? You're nothing but a scared little boy. I bet you couldn't satisfy a woman like me." She challenged haughtily.

"That's where you're wrong, Alex. I happen to be quite experienced in the art of pleasing a woman."

"Care to prove it?"

The fingers of his right hand trailed up the zipper to slowly pull it down, until it ended just above the curve of her ass. He then slipped her arms out of the short sleeves to uncover her bare breasts. Alex gasped when he cupped them, his thumbs brushing across the sensitive nipples. Matt then leaned forward to circle his tongue around one before sucking it into his mouth and releasing it with a wet pop.

"I've always loved your tits. I've spent so many hours wondering what it would be like to touch them, and suck them." He enclosed his lips over the stiff bud again, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Yes, what else?" She breathed.

"Don't get me started on your cunt." He replied, cupping between her thighs. "Mm, so hot and wet already, Alex." A finger dipped into her dripping hole to stroke her g-spot a few times before he pulled away to inspect the glistening tip. "You smell so good." He purred as he brought it up to his face, his tongue sticking out to take an experimental taste. "Delicious. As wonderful as I always thought you'd be."

He laid her down on the sofa, her dress still up over her bum and exposing her sex as well. She kept her legs spread as he just looked at her for a moment. Matt spread her labia apart to uncover shining pink flesh before leaning down to lick up the slit. Her hips bucked against him, and he giggled wickedly when he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit.

"Ugh, fuck." Alex moaned. "Suck it." 

She exclaimed loudly when his lips wrapped around the hard nub, his tongue still stimulating it as he slipped two fingers inside her this time. He stroked her silken inner walls, his cock getting impossibly harder as he imagined that wet heat surrounding it. Her noises became more breathless and he felt her muscles contracting around his digits as he continued fingering her expertly. When he felt she was about to cum, he stopped, pulling out his fingers and sitting up, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices.

"Why did you stop, you bastard?" She glared angrily at him, earning herself a laugh.

"Because I plan on making you beg. I want to hear you plead for me to get you off, and I want you to scream my name when I eventually do. Now, get your pretty little arse into that bedroom, remove your dress completely, and make yourself comfortable on the bed. I have many plans for you, you naughty girl."

Alex got up, slipped the dress down her hips, and walked past him. He couldn't resist giving her bottom another smack as she left the room, her footsteps getting quieter as she went down the hall. He spent a few seconds to contain himself - it wasn't every day he had a naked porn star in his bedroom already soaking wet for him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before heading to his room.

Alex was lounging on the bed on her side, facing the door with her head propped up by her arm. Her other arm was at her left side, her hand resting on her hip and drawing patterns on the skin. She smiled when he entered, and sat up to kneel on the mattress, keeping her legs parted. The fingers of her right hand snuck to the inside of her thigh to tickle herself lightly.

"What would you like to do to me now?" She asked, her voice deep and sensual.

"I want you to lay down on your back and spread your legs for me." Alex obeyed, and Matt felt good that he had this beautiful woman at his command. "Good girl." He praised as he went to his dresser and retrieved four scarves to tie her wrists and ankles with.

"You didn't say anything about bondage."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm all yours, sweetie."

He responded with a smile as he began to secure her to the bed. She tugged on them to assure him they weren't too tight, and he settled on the bed beside her, caressing her curves teasingly with his fingertips. His breath was hot on her neck as he pressed kisses there, moving up to lick and suck at her earlobe to make her whimper and try to press her thighs together.

"Are you on fire for me yet, Alex?" He whispered as he cupped her mound to feel the heat radiating off her sex. She moaned as she lifted her hips into his touch, her breath coming in short pants. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want you inside me." She replied, only to shake her head when he inserted two fingers. "No, your cock."

"We'll get to that. I haven't finished playing with you yet."

"But you said anything I wanted!"

"And you'll get it in time, my dear. Just be patient and let my fingers map you out first."

She nodded in defeat, and he rewarded her with a passionate kiss. Alex hummed beneath him, her hips bucking into his strokes and making more noise when he hit certain places inside that made her considerably more wet. He could feel her womb flood with liquid arousal and he curled his fingers up to massage her g-spot, eliciting a low moan from her. 

"Matt, please. I need you now." She panted against his lips.

"I suppose, since you've been so good so far. My fingers were starting to get pruney anyway." He added with a wicked grin.

He pulled out of her and licked them clean before opening the night stand to search for a condom. He then divested himself of his clothes, his aching cock twitching as he rolled on the sheath and positioned himself over her. Suddenly remembering she was tied up, he quickly turned around to release her ankles, then wrists. Alex growled fiercely as she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of herself, her legs and arms holding him tightly so he couldn't possibly get away.

Reaching between them, she grabbed his erection and poised it outside her entrance, neither of them looking away from each other as he slowly thrust in. He moaned as he felt her muscles stretching around him, and she moaned from being stretched. Matt began a gentle pace, soon becoming breathless as her legs wrapped tighter around him to allow him to reach deeper.

"You know, for someone how has sex for a living, you're awfully tight."

"Kegels are wonderful, darling."

They shared a smirk as he moved faster and harder, both of their sounds echoing in the room, along with the slap of their skin. Her nails dug into his back, her head tilting back, allowing him to kiss and suck at her neck. She was so close, and the way he was angled caused his pelvis to rub against her clit. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Matt could feel his approaching orgasm as well.

"Cum for me, Alex." He whispered in her ear.

That caused her to finally shatter around him, her inner muscles contracting around him as she let out a final long moan. A few more thrusts had him coming as well, his cock pulsing inside her as he emptied himself into the condom. Once it was over, he collapsed on top of her, taking care not to squish her so she could catch her breath as well. 

"I never want to sleep with another man except you ever again." She said after he had rolled off her and she snuggled against him. "If you'll have me, of course."

"Does that mean you'll quit the porn business?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what else I'll do, but I need to get out. I'm getting too old now and I have a child to support."

"I'll help you any way I can. You can meet my agent, if you want."

"I really appreciate that, thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

They shared a kiss before cuddling together and falling asleep. The next day, Alex told her own agent she was quitting the industry, then met with Matt's own agent. They hit it off famously, and after she told him that she'd love to do theatre, he got her a few auditions. She eventually landed the role of Lady Macbeth in Macbeth and she couldn't have been happier. 

Matt eventually invited her to move in, she won the custody battle and got to keep her daughter, and her new career was exciting and new. No more would she have to be violated in front of a camera (except in the privacy of their own bedroom as Matt finally got her to agree to make their own sex tape). They were the perfect little family, and he wanted to make it more permanent by proposing. She said yes, and were married the next day. 

Long forgotten were the days of her being an actress in the pornography industry, Alex was a Shakesperean thespian now, and she wondered if she could have gotten to this point much sooner if only she had kept trying to get proper roles. It didn't matter, that was in the past, and the only thing she cared about now was her future with her wonderful husband and rapidly growing little girl.


End file.
